jladffandomcom-20200214-history
Angel Strike (Future)
Angela Munroe is a Kryptonian-Myra-Zuran and daughter of Janice Pern and Vincent Monroe from an alternate timeline. She is the former protégé of Lex Luthor and known as the villain Angel Strike. ''Superwoman: The Series (Season 2) Episode 21 After Janice Pern lost her powers because of Ultramech, the future self of Angela arrived on the scene and explained to her now powerless mother who she was and what she wanted to do to her. She wished to make her suffer as she did prior to her arrival in the universe she was currently in and then left before Lex Luthor came to terminate her employment at LexCorp. Episode 22 Angela arrived at the penthouse of her much younger self, after her defeat to Young Hybrid. She explained to her that she was indeed her, though much older than she was at the time and was willing to offer her a chance to destroy the JLADF. This made her younger self not want to miss such an opportunity. Superwoman: The Series (Season 3) 'Powers & Abilities' *'Unique Physiology:' Being the daughter of an Exobyte enhanced human and mystical Myra-Zuran, Angela possesses many of their abilities, however having crossed over into another universe, she discovered she had powers her parents didn't even have. **'Invulnerability:' Inherited from both her mother and father, Angela's body can withstand damage and injuries that can kill normal people. She is also immune to virtually all known ailments and drugs, as well as immune to the effects of Kryptonite. **'Superhuman Strength:' Another ability Angela has inherited from her parents is the ability to lift tons over her head with great ease. She can also apply the same strength to her physical attacks. **'Superhuman Speed:' Another ability inherited through her genetics, Angela can move at speeds faster than the human eye can calculate and she can apply this to running and even flying. Her speed is also applied to reflexes. **'Superhuman Agility:' Possessed by her mother and father, Angela possesses a great deal of agility. **'Superhuman Stamina:' Angela possesses the ability to last extremely long in a fight without tiring out. **'Superhuman Healing:' Inherited from her parents, Angela possesses an amazing healing factor, giving her the ability to heal and regenerate after being in combat. **'Flight:' An ability she is easily able to perform, Angela is capable of defying the laws of gravity with ease and fly to any location. **'Heat Vision:' As Vincent chose to possess the powers of a Kryptonian and Janice's exobytes can simulate Kryptonian powers, Angela can shoot beams of intense heat from her eyes. **'Mensiokinesis:' Having hailed from another universe which is far different to the normal universe, Angela's unique properties give her the ability to manipulate space and time. She can also project the same energy from her hands. **'Electromagnetic Spectrum Vision:' Like her parents, Angela is capable of seeing in virtually every spectrum of light, ranging from infared to thermal and even night vision and ultraviolet. **'Longevity:' Being partially alien and exobyte enhanced human, Angela's lifespan is most likely longer than that of a normal human being. **'X-Ray Vision:' Like her parents, Angela is capable of seeing through virtually any object. **'Super Breath:''' Angela's respiratory system is capable of taking in a great deal of air and expel it from her breath with hurricane force winds. She can also freeze objects with such an ability as well. Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Supervillains Category:Myra-Zurans Category:Kryptonians Category:Females